Juguete favorito
by Lord-of-Broken-Heart
Summary: Eras su juguete favorito, nada más que aquello, pero aquello no significaba que el no tuviese más juguetes con quién jugar... porque... él tenía demasiados...


"**Juguete favorito"**

_**By Lord of Broken Heart**_

Cerraste los ojos, intentando hacer que el pesado sueño te invadiese, que Morfeo fuera a reclamar tu sueño. Pero era simple, no podías… aquella cama se sentía tan grande y tan vacía.

Un lecho manchado de mentiras y engaños. Lo sabías bien, pero ¿qué podías hacer? Nada, era simple… no podías cambiarlo, él siempre había sido así… aunque te juro fidelidad, cuando comenzaron su relación, después de unos pocos años de caído el muro, sabías que no cambiaría.

Lo sabías perfectamente, porque él quería que todos fueran uno con Rusia, y eso era exactamente lo que hacían… menos tu hermano y el pequeño Italia… porque West sabía el daño que aquello te causaba, aunque muchas veces tú lo negaras y dijeras que no importaba, que tú eras awesome y no considerabas aquello como un engaño, como una infidelidad… la verdad era que siempre lo sentías.

Cuando vivías en su casa, durante la guerra fría, fuiste testigo como muchas veces sus "reuniones" con Alfred, era que terminaban en la cama, para que al día siguiente el americano se fuese y él corriera como perro herido a ti, diciéndote que sólo tú eras suyo, propiamente tal.

Muchas veces te daba palabras de afecto y te decía te amo, pero… ¿Cómo podía soportar más tu cansado corazón?... Saber que se acostaba con medio mundo, sin siquiera vacilar, hacia que te dieran nauseas, que tuviera sexo salvaje, sin importarle nunca con que nación, aunque por lo general seguían siendo China y Estados Unidos.

Sabías que eras la humillación y el hazme reír ante las demás naciones… todos sabían lo que te sucedía… muchas veces Manuel te había llamado cuernudo… y Francis siempre te decía que tenías que agachar la cabeza para entrar a una habitación, porque con los cuernos que llevabas puesto, era imposible que pudieras entrar…

Pero, ¿qué podías hacer si tú lo amabas realmente? ¿Qué podías hacer, si él no veía aquello como engaño, porque — según él — sólo a ti te hacía el amor?

De tus ojos rojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor, de angustia… sabías que al día siguiente llegaría Iván, cansado y con su sonrisa de niño de siempre… te diría que las reuniones con China eran tediosas… pero siempre verías moretones en su cuello o arañazos en su espalda… y aquello te hacía sentir aun peor, más sucio, más… usado que nunca…

Tú eras de él, pero él no era tuyo, era así de simple… porque claro esta, que si tú hicieras lo mismo que él, diría que era un engaño… una infidelidad… y te pediría llorando que parases… o bien te alejaría de aquellas naciones con su llave de agua.

Incluso… incluso Roderich y Elizabetha te lo habían dicho, a su propia manera, si estabas bien… porque a fin de cuentas, ellos también eran tus amigos…

Pero tú solamente fingías, ponías aquella burda sonrisa superiora en tus labios y decías que todo estaba bien, que tú eras awesome y no había nada que lamentarse… pero día a día… te quebrabas más y más…

Seguramente para aquella hora, Iván estaría teniendo sexo con Yao, pensaste amargamente… ¿o era con Alfred esta vez? ¿o con Seychelles?... ¿O con Hong Kong?... ¿O con Canadá?...

Comenzaste a reírte tristemente, eras tan desgraciado y patético… porque aquello eras, un patético… nada más que aquello, esperando en aquella cama, que llegase tu novio… que te dijera que te amaba… te diera una caricia y comenzara a hacerte el amor… donde tu te sentirías sucio… y, como ya habías adquirido como costumbre, cuando él se durmiera… te levantarías lentamente e irías a bañarte, a refregarte con una esponja, hasta que tu piel se pusiera roja, intentando desesperadamente de sacarte el hedor de la nación que hubiera estado con Iván, porque te sentías tan sucio y miserable… tan pequeño…

El llanto finalmente vino a ti con pequeños espasmos… estabas tan herido, tan roto… y ni siquiera lo notaba… te sentías un mero juguete, aquel juguete que nadie podía poseer, mientras tu dueño tenía muchos personas que si podían poseerlo a él…

Estabas tan cansado… tan agotado… tan herido… que sólo cerraste los ojos, intentando volver a dormir, cuando tu móvil sonó.

Estiraste la mano para cogerlo, viendo que era un mensaje de texto.

"_Ne, conejito, te extraño, mañana llegaré para jugar contigo conejito. Te amo."_

Y fue simple… al ver aquel mensaje, comenzaste a reírte irónicamente ¿Te amo? ¿De verdad te amaba? ¿O sólo estaba contigo porque eras el idiota que podía soportarle todo?, pensaste amargamente, abrazándote a ti mismo, haciéndote bola en la cama, llorando, con tus lágrimas de pena, de dolor, de sufrimiento, brotando por tus mejillas.

Eras escoria, nada más que aquello… eras un simple _conejito_ del cual se aprovechaba, nada más que aquello…

Eras el juguete favorito de Iván Branginsky, pero aquello no significaba que él no tuviese más juguetes…

**FIN.-**


End file.
